


Roxas and The Organization

by Twilighttimeheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Oliver & Company (1988), Oliver Twist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighttimeheart/pseuds/Twilighttimeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdom Hearts Oliver Twist. Roxas is an orphan living on the streets but what happens when he meets a redhead who belongs to a group called the organization?  Warnings: Language, violence,abuse, and possible lemons. Yaoi (Akuroku,Soriku, Saix x Xemnas, possible Zemyx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)

**Roxas and The Organization**

Chapter 1: Breakfast

I curled up all alone in the alley. My once golden hair was now a light brown. I poked my head out of my cardboard box, before getting out to stretch and search for food.

As I slunk down the alley I was grabbed and slammed against a wall. I stared into a pair of dark brown eyes. “Hey kid, I’ve seen you down here” the man snarled, he had a buff build and a scraggly beard “surely you’ve made some money loitering around here and even if you haven’t at least you can get my mind off my troubles for a while.” The man smirked but I just glared as his hand moved up my shirt to fondle my chest. I struggled and kicked him in the gut. As he bent over I grabbed the arm he was holding me against the wall with and bit his hand. I dropped to the ground and ran as I heard him shout before giving chase.

Ahead I saw a dead end but I could just make out a small space between the wall and the buildings that I could just squeeze through. I ducked down the passage and as I glanced behind me I could see the look of anger on the man’s face as I was just out of his reach. I smirked and mock saluted him before continuing down the hidden alley.

I came out of the passage on to a sidewalk flooded with crowds of people, most likely on their way to work. As I made my way down the street I ducked into the shadows when I could to avoid curious eyes.

I finally came upon a food stand and quietly snuck an apple into my torn jacket but I felt my arm pull from within my coat. I moved my gaze up to the face of the angry food vendor “hey kid, you know you have to pay for that?” he scolded. I froze, it was one thing to attack a fellow thief, it was another to attack an innocent man. So reluctantly I gave the delicious breakfast back.

I ran into a nearby alley but was snagged from behind. I struggled, believing it to be the man from before. “Whoa,” chuckled an unfamiliar voice “cool it shorty, I ain’t gonna hurt ya” I did as he said deciding it would be best to comply until I could escape. “There ya go,” I was set down and I turned to face my attacker. I was met with a pair of acid green eyes with teardrop tattoos and spiked red hair. I’m not talking your average red head, no; this guy had fire engine red hair. “Now, I saw you try to snag that apple, you look hungry so I’ll help you out, what’s your name kid?” Man this guy doesn’t shut up; I glared at him and stayed silent. “Fine, I’ll go first, name’s Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?” I couldn’t help but smirk at the catchphrase. “Anyways, even if you won’t tell me your name, I’d still like to help” I nodded in agreement but I was still suspicious.

Suddenly, Axel grabbed me again, only this time by the collar. He dragged me out into the open and proceeded to shake me. “I thought I told you not to come back without food!” he shouted. I felt fear flood through me as I questioned what he was doing. I tried to speak but he slapped me “You don’t speak until I tell you to” I began to shake as images flashed before my eyes of a descending blade.

“Hey now, there’s no need for that” I recognized the sound of the food stand owner’s voice. I felt relief flood through me, _yes this man will save me from this lunatic_.

“Stay out of this, this is none of your concern” Axel shouted back. The owner glared and grabbed Axel, making him drop me. Axel nodded his head at the food and I finally understood. As he continued to fight with the vendor I snagged a couple of apples and nodded to Axel.

Axel broke away and grabbed my arm for us to make our escape. Behind us, I could hear the owner shouting as he realized he had been scammed. We ducked down an alley to catch our breath.

“Good job kid,” Axel praised “so how much did we snag?” I glared at him “What? Oh the slap, ya sorry, had to make it convincing” I sighed and tossed him a few apples, all except one, but before I could take a bite he snatched it out of my fingers. It took me only a few seconds to realize I’d been duped. I watched his retreating figure and gave chase.

I followed axel through most of the day until he led me to an old rundown mansion. He turned around before entering through a hidden entrance while I scaled the side of the house up to an over hang and looked through a skylight at the room below.

 


	2. The Organization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)

**Axel’s POV**

As I entered my humble abode I heard shouting, as usual.

“Demyx! It was your turn to get the food!”

“Aww, c’mon Xiggy, I thought it was Larxene’s turn” there came a scream and out rushed a very terrified Demyx. He leaped into my arms and knocked me over. “Axel save me!” he screams.

“Demyx!” and here comes the bug. Larxene stormed into the room and glared down at us.

“What did he do this time Larx?” I asked.

“He went into my room” she seethed. I looked down at Demyx.

“Wow Dem, props for going in there, but sometimes you can be a bit stupid” Demyx whimpered “look Larxene, I thin you’ve scared him enough. I doubt he’ll go into your room again”.

Larxene snarled, “If he does, it’ll be your head” and with that she stomped out of the room.

As soon as she was gone I shoved Demyx off of me and stood up ignoring his complaints. I headed into the kitchen dropping the apples onto the table. I nearly jumped out of my skin as Demyx cried out “Yeah! Axel brought food!” He turned to Xigbar and smirked, “told ya it wasn’t my turn”

“At least someone remembers” Xigbar sighed.

As we ate there came a noise from above and something dropped from the rafters, hitting the table, causing it to collapse.

We all jumped back in surprise. The tablecloth, now covering whatever had fallen. The unknown cause of destruction moved beneath it.

“What was that noise?” asked an angry Saix, entering the kitchen followed by the rest of the organization.

“Something fell from the rafters” shouted Demyx.

“Hey, if it’s an animal, can we eat it?” asked Xigbar.

“No!” squealed Demyx “it might be a puppy!”

“Lord knows we have one too many already” I whispered to Xigbar and we both snickered. Meanwhile Demyx moved to lift up the cloth and was met with a fist.

“Ow!” shouted Demyx, falling onto his butt. As the cloth was removed I was greeted to a familiar pair of cerulean eyes and dirty blond hair.

“Who are you?” interrogated Saix. The kid, upon noticing how many surrounded him, curled up in fear and his gaze moved to me. He stood up and hid behind me.

“Axel, do you know this child?” Saix asked.

“Well…” I hesitated, how do I explain this? “I kind of used him to get us food”

“What?” Saix yelled “and you didn’t think he might follow you back here?”

“Well what do we do with him?” asked Vexen. This started whispers and arguments until “umm” the voice was small but strong. I turned and everyone was silent as we realized the boy had spoken “I won’t tell anyone, I kind of don’t have anyone to tell” the kid explained.

“Axel?” Saix gestured for me to explain.

“The kid’s homeless, he was trying to get food as well,” I explained.

“Well kiddo, what’s your name?” asked Luxord. The kid remained silent “Axel?”

“He wouldn’t tell me either” I explained.

“Well maybe we can make him tell us,” suggested Larxene. She grinned and held up her throwing knives. Surprisingly the boy didn’t flinch and glared at the savage nymph.

I sighed “No Larxene” I scolded. She huffed and crossed her arms.

“Can we keep him?” asked Demyx.

“He’s not a dog Demyx” Zexion reminded him.

“I know that, but he’s still cute” Demyx grinned.

“Come here boy” Saix commanded, walking strongly towards the blue haired man, the boy stood before him with a hard gaze. Saix’s gaze raked slowly across him before returning to the boy’s eyes. “If you were to live with us you would have to pull your own weight, do you understand?” the kid nodded firmly “very well, it would also be beneficial if wee knew your name so we don’t refer to you as kid or boy, constantly” The kid moved his gaze around the room until he looked directly at me as if he was only telling me. He took a deep breath.

“Roxas”


	3. Let's Play A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)

**Roxas POV**

As Axel led me upstairs, I reflected on the people I had been introduced to.

Xigbar: Sharpshooter, was known to be sneaky and deadly, don’t fall into one of his plans. Xaldin: one of the few bodyguards to the superior, dangerous but not threatening. Vexen: scientist and doctor; don’t bother him unless you are injured. Lexeaus: another bodyguard to the superior, strong silent type. Zexion: bookworm. Doesn’t talk much and was thought to be emo but Axel assured me this was not the case once you got to know him. Saix: second in command, kept everyone in line for the superior, don’t upset him. Demyx: Demyx (too many words to describe him) he wanted to be everyone’s friend and was currently Axel’s “best friend”. Luxord: gambler. Don’t play any games with him, you’ll always lose. Marluxia: gardener, stay away from him. When I asked Axel why he told me I didn’t need to know. Larxene: psycho bitch or savage nymph, don’t go into her room, don’t touch her stuff, stay out of her way, and don’t talk to her. Xion: unknown. Xemnas: leader, barely ever seen, don’t ever interrupt him.

“Axel, what do we do?” I asked.

“We pickpocket” Axel answered.

“You guys must suck if you have to rely on a kid to get food” I joked.

Axel smirked, “we pickpocket for a reason Roxy” I frowned at the nickname but didn’t say anything. He led me t a spare room with a mattress and a view of the city including the town’s well-known clock tower.

“This will be your room from now on, I’m right across the hall from you” Axel winked before leaving and entering said room.

I now sat on the edge of my bed. My stomach growled at me and I realized I still had yet to eat. As I gazed out the window I noticed the sun was already past its peak and I decided to sneak downstairs.

As I reached the last step I could have sworn I saw a retreating figure with black hair. “Hey kid” I turned to the accented voice and saw a blond haired man approaching me. After racking my brain I remembered this was Luxord. My stomach decided to remind me of my hunger at that moment “sounds like you’re hungry, c’mon” I quickly followed him back to the room I had originally fallen into and he tossed me an apple. “Eat up, you’ll need your strength” I looked at the apple suspiciously “what? It’s not like I poisoned it, that’s more Marluxia’s speed” I shrugged and took a bite of the sweet fruit.

As I finished Luxord had led me to another room “you want to play a game kid?” he asked. I almost nodded when I remembered Axel’s warning and shook my head. “Aw, c’mon kid, look I’ll go easy on ya” thinking that sounded reasonable I agreed.

Luxord pulled out a deck of cards and sat at a table gesturing for me to join him. “Ever play cards?” he asked. I shook my head and Luxord smirked “I’ll teach ya then. We’ll play something easy, how about 21?” I shrugged in response.

After playing a few rounds I finally understood. “Let’s make it more interesting” Luxord suggested, “We’ll bet” I gave him a look of confusion because I thought everyone in the mansion was broke. “Not money, we’ll play strip, each round you lose you take off a piece of clothing” I blushed but found myself nodding.

Thankfully however Axel chose that moment to walk by and overhear. “Luxord!” he shouted, “he’s just a kid”.

“C’mon Axel it’s not like I was going to rape him” Luxord complained. I went pale and Axel glared, grabbing my arm to pull me out of the room.

Once we were far away he spun around to glare at me. “What did I tell you about Luxord?” he asked. I cringed and mumbled an apology. Axel’s face softened and he rubbed the top of my head. “Hey, it’s cool, why don’t you go to bed, you’ve had a long day” I nodded and quickly ran up to my room, collapsing into bed and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Haunting Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)

**Axel’s POV**

That kid was so cute, wait cute? What am I thinking, he’s way too young. “Hey Ax, that kid’s pretty adorable eh?” Marluxia asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

“Oh, no. You are not touching him Marly,” I scolded.

“Aww, c’mon Axel, he’s practically legal, please” Marluxia begged “yipe” he jumped back as I pulled out my lighter; I was well known as the pyro you didn’t piss off. “Ok, fine, you can have him all to yourself” I growled and he quickly scurried away. I walked up to my room and flopped down into my bed, thoughts of a certain blond still flowing through my head (A/N hey that rhymed J)

 

**Roxas’s POV**

_“You don’t eat without permission!” I felt the sting on my cheek as I fell to the floor._

_“I’m sorry if I ate your desert” I sneered. I was struck again and then I saw it. Perfectly perched on the counter. She must have noticed as well because she snatched it up and I watched in fear as she drove the blade towards me._

I woke up in a cold sweat, muffling my screams. I slowly crawled out of bed and moved crept to the room Axel claimed he’d be in. I peered in to hear his deep breaths of slumber.

Soundlessly, I snuck up to the bed and quietly climbed onto the mattress, not lifting the sheet for fear of waking Axel. I closed my eyes and returned to the land of sleep.

 

**Axel’s POV**

I awoke to the feeling of an extra body in my bed. My first thought was that somehow Marluxia had drugged me before he left but as I turned to face the unwelcome bedmate I recognized the familiar blond spikes of Roxas. He was curled up on top of the covers and I gently got. I picked him up, placed him under the sheet, and moved back into bed. I felt Roxas curl up against me and I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face as I drooped my arm across him. “Goodnight Roxas” I whispered.

 

**Roxas’s POV**

I woke up alone in an unfamiliar room. My mind flashed back to the night before and I shuddered at the nightmare. Just then there came a knock on the door. “Um, come in?” I asked.

A familiar head of red hair poked in and smile at me. In Axel’s arms he carried a tray with a plate holding a few slices of apples. “Rise and shine Roxas” Axel announced, “we’ve got a buys day ahead of us”. I stretched as he moved towards the bed. He sat down and handed me the tray. “Eat up, you’ll need the energy” I nodded and began to scarf down each slice. “Whoa, slow down or you’ll be sick” I proceeded to do so. “So why were you in my bed?” I froze and moved my gaze to my hands.

“I had a bad dream,” I answered. I flinched as axel laced his hand on my back to rub soothingly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Axel asked. I hugged my knees to my chest as Axel continued to rub circles on my back.

“I guess it would be easier to show you,” I mumbled. Axel must have heard because he nodded in encouragement. I slowly unraveled myself and moved my hands to the hem of my shirt. I hesitated, worried that after he saw, he would tell me to leave. I took a deep breath and lifted my shirt.


	5. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)

**Axel’s POV**

I gasped; Roxas’s body was littered with bruises and as he turned around my eyes widened. A long, white scar ran across his back, stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip. I stretched out my arm but hesitated. Roxas looked over his shoulder and nodded in permission. I lightly moved my fingertips across the scar. As I did so Roxas shivered.

“How?” I hadn’t realized I had been holding my breath.

Roxas seemed reluctant to speak but I chose to not rush him. “The orphanage” was his only reply as if that answered everything. I decided not to question him further as he slid his shirt back on and I led him downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Saix stopped us. “Axel, take Roxas out today and show him the ropes,” he instructed. I nodded and we headed out.

As we moved along the streets I gave small pointers to Roxas and then proceeded to demonstrate. I brushed by a man and swiftly dipped my hand into his pocket, continuing on my way as if nothing had occurred.

When I returned to Roxas’s side I showed him the wallet I had snatched “se Rox, it’s easy” I chuckled, Roxas smiled in understanding and as we walked I kept an eye out for an easy target.

“There, you that boy Roxas?” I pointed to a boy around Roxas’s age with spiked brown hair. The boy was looking through a store window. “He’ll be easy, go on” I lightly pushed Roxas towards the boy, watching him walk casually. Soon the crowd grew and as soon as they parted I had lost sight of Roxas. I couldn’t believe I’d lost a boy on the first day.

 

**Roxas’s POV**

I casually walked up to the boy and bushed by him but there was nothing in the boy’s pocket. Discouraged but not wanting to disappoint Axel, I repeated the action for the other pocket. This one was empty as well.

“Excuse me but could you stop doing that please?” I jumped at the voice realizing the boy had caught me.

“I um” I stuttered not sure how to answer.

“Sora?” another voice called from behind me. I ran ducking down an alley and looked back towards the boy. “There you are” a silver haired boy walked up to the brunette “I turn my back for one second and you disappear on me”

“I’m sorry Riku” the boy, now known as Sora, apologized “I just saw this awesome keyblade and I was so caught up that I forgot to tell you before wandering off”

“Well your lucky I held onto your wallet” the silver haired boy, now known as Riku, scolded “by how distracted you were someone could have easily pick pocketed you”

“Hey, at least give me some credit” Sora teased, “I actually met this boy, he looked to be our age. He was brushing against me a lot and acted confused when I told him to stop”

Riku face palmed and shook his head “Sora he was probably trying to get your wallet” Riku explained.

“Oh, well he’s gone now, he looked really nice though” Sora looked downcast.

Riku sighed, “they always do, but hey cheer up, I’ll treat you to some paopu fruit” Sora’s face brightened and they ran off.

I breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down to rest against the side of the building. Jus then Axel appeared gasping, “There you are” he panted, “I thought I’d lost you, how did it go?” I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze as I explained what happened.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up kid” Axel encouraged “it was your first day. I should have known it was too easy. Here will try a few more pockets and head for lunch” I nodded and followed Axel; keeping look out as he snuck a few more wallets and some sea salt ice cream.

We ate in silence as I heard a familiar voice coming down the street. As I looked up I watched as the boy, Sora, and his friend, Riku, plus a red haired girl, walked down the sidewalk laughing. “Hey Axel, do you consider us friends?” I asked.

Axel looked at me curiously and smiled “of course Roxy. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve never had a friend before” I confessed “Well, at least not a real friend. Not even at the orphanage, I mean, my own parents didn’t want me” Axel pulled me close.

“Hey we’re friends now, almost family if you consider the organization as one” I smiled and leaned into his comforting arms.


	6. New Friends and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)  
> Warning: this chapter contains abuse (which I don’t condone)

**Roxas’s POV**

It had been a few weeks, two to be exact, since I had last seen Sora and his friends. I had become skilled in pick pocketing and grown in my friendships with the organization.

I was strolling through the park pick pocketing unsuspecting nature lovers. That’s when I saw him again.

Sora was sword fighting with Riku as the red haired girl cheered them on. I decided to take a break and watch them for a while, sitting on a nearby bench. As the sun rose high in the sky I found my mind wandering, remembering the orphanage and shuddering at the memories trying to block them out, instead I found myself thinking of my so called friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They had all abandoned me when I heeded them the most and I found myself kicking the rocks of the gravel path beneath my feet.

“Hey could you cut that out?” I looked up to find myself gazing into the eyes of the silver haired boy, Riku. “You’re kicking dust into the wind and it’s getting in our eyes,” he snapped. I glared and proceeded to kick harder this time spraying rocks against the boy’s shins. “Hey, I told you to knock it off” I glared and continued. The teen grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I yelped in surprise, “Knock it off” he shouted before lifting back his arm, as if to strike me. I flinched awaiting the pain, but none came.

I opened my eyes to see Sora holding Riku’s arm. Sora’s gaze moved to mine with an apologetic smile, he gently lowered Riku’s arm “Don’t hurt him Riku” Sora pleaded. Riku’s anger seemed to fade with the look on Sora’s face and he gently set me down. Sora turned back to me “you’re the boy from the store, right?” he asked. I nodded “I’m Sora, and this is Riku. The girl over there is Kairi,” he indicated, throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

As we stood in silence, I realized they were waiting for me to introduce myself. I placed a hand on my chest. “Roxas” I greeted. Riku’s eyes seemed to widen but he quickly composed himself.

“Do you want to hang out with us?” Sora invited. I shook my head.

“Sorry, I have to be getting home” I lied, knowing I still had to collect a few more wallets. Sora’s face fell. My heart ached “but I’ll be here tomorrow”. Truthfully, I didn’t know where I’d be tomorrow, but I was sure it wouldn’t matter to the organization as long as I collected.

Sora smiled, “alright see you tomorrow” he replied. I waved goodbye and headed back.

 

I returned the next day to find no sign of Sora, and the next day was the same. After a week I almost gave up when there came a shout. “Roxas!” I turned to see Sora running towards me. “Sorry I haven’t been here,” he apologized “school’s been keeping me busy and my parents wouldn’t let me come to the park until the weekend”. I smiled, grateful he hadn’t given up on me.

Riku appeared at his side with the red haired girl. For some reason she didn’t look very happy to see me, but I brushed it off as we headed to the pond to watch the ducks.

By the time the sun was beginning to set we said our goodbyes and headed home. It wasn’t until I reached the mansion that I realized I hadn’t taken any wallets today. *

 

As I quietly snuck in, I watched as everyone tossed his or her lot onto the pile and I quickly pulled Axel to the sighed. “Axel” I whispered.

“What is it Rox?” Axel asked in concern.

“I didn’t collect today” I whimpered.

“What do you mean you didn’t collect?” Axel questioned, “What were you doing?”

I told him why I had been going to the park recently and Axel’s eyes widened. Just then Saix walked over. “Roxas your wallets please?”

I hesitated, “well you see sir-“

I tossed Roxas’s wallets in with mine” Axel covered for me.

“Impossible,” Saix argued “Roxas returned far later that you”

I trembled, “I didn’t collect today” I admitted.

Saix glared “What?” he snarled.

“I didn’t collect today” I repeated. Saix closed the box containing the wallets and grabbed my arm.

“Saix, please, it was his first offence” Axel begged.

“You know the rules Axel” Saix sneered, pulling me away.

I was led upstairs and up another flight to a lone door. Saix knock, “Come in,” commanded a deep voice. Saix opened the door and shoved me in.

“I assume this is important Saix” the voice came from a chair behind a large desk “I was in the middle of some important business”.

“Well you see sir,” Saix began “this boy did not collect today”

“Excuse me?” the voice questioned “everyone collects Saix”.

“I know sir, but this boy refuses to” Saix explained. I was about to retort, when the chair spun around. I stifled a gasp. The man in the chair had spiked silver hair and deep amber eyes that seemed to judge you with one glance. His eyes traveled across my form.

The man stood and gestured for Saix to step back, “Roxas. Do you know why we collect wallets?” the man asked.

“No sir” I replied.

“Saix, why is he uninformed?” the man questioned “Surely if he knew what his purpose was he would not have dallied in his duties”

“My apologies master Xemnas” Saix pleaded.

“Roxas, have you not wondered why I don’t repair the mansion?” Xemnas asked. I nodded “you see, Roxas, there has been a massive streak of pick pocketing going on lately. Would you not think it suspicious that an old rundown mansion might be repaired miraculously during the same time?” again I nodded “therefore I am “collecting” to save, so that we may live in luxury without worry. Do you understand now?”

“Yes sir” I answered.

“Very well,” Xemnas concluded, “now I can’t let this go unpunished, no matter how misguided you were. So please move over to the wall with your back to me.” I did as asked for fear of a worse punishment. I heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone as I faced the wall. “Remover your shirt and place your hands against the wall please” Xemnas instructed.

I complied and tensed, ready for my punishment but instead I felt a finger run along my scar. “It seems you have led quite the life,” Xemnas claimed. I shivered at the uncomfortable touch.

I heard the sound before I felt the strike of leather against my back. I held back my scream as he struck again. He continued the motion, striking another ten times, leaving enough space in between each strike to allow me to recover but not adjust to the pain. By the eighth strike I felt my legs beginning to shake as I attempted to remain standing, but through it all, I held my screams of pain.

As the last strike came I fell to my knees. “Always collect Roxas” Xemnas whispered in my ear “understanding?” not trusting my voice I nodded. “Good boy, you may leave”

I struggled to stand and was led back to my room to flop onto my bed, stomach first.

 


	7. A Blast From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)  
> Warning: this chapter contains abuse (which I don’t condone)

I awoke to a cool cloth being laid on my back. I trembled in pain. “Is there nothing you can do Vexen?” I recognized Axel’s voice on my right.

“I’m sorry Axel,” Vexen’s voice came from my left “this is a punishment from the superior, all we can do is prevent the wounds from getting infected” As they continued to clean and dress my wounds my mind began to wander.

_I screamed in agony as the blade slashed across my back and she stepped on my leg. I heard something snapping causing me to let out another shriek. “Don’t ever talk back to me again!” she screamed and left._

_I stood up, wincing as I limped to the door. As I came out, I saw Hayner standing near the door with wide eyes. “Enjoy the show?” I sneered._

_As I made my way through the orphanage towards my room Seifer, the orphanage bully, stopped me._

_“Yo, chickenwus, what happened to you?” he sneered._

_“Not now Sei-ah!” I screamed as pain rippled down my back and I fell to my knees._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, “Rai get a bucket of water, Fuu get some bandages,” Seifer ordered. I felt blood flow down my back._

_Gently Seifer laid me down on a nearby couch with my back facing up. Not too long after I felt the cool touch of a cloth placed on my back and I whimpered. “Relax, or it will hurt more” Seifer instructed. I did as asked and gently Fuu wrapped me up._

_Seifer picked me up again so as not to reopen the wounds and brought me to my room, where I fell unconscious._

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. “Roxas, c’mon time to wake up” Axel called. I attempted to sit up when pain shot down my spine. I muffled my screams into my pillow as Axel coaxed me to stand. I didn’t bother with a shirt that morning for fear of irritating my wounds.

As I came down to breakfast I heard a low whistle, “man he did a number on you” Xigbar joked. I didn’t say anything; I knew it was true.

Someone had snagged some sausages, which I gladly ate before Axel came down, carrying one of my shirts. “All right Rox, time to head out” Axel exclaimed, tossing me the shirt. I cringed as I slipped it over my head, my back screaming as I stretched.

I decided to avoid the park today and instead headed toward a district area. As the adults left for work I would snatch a few wallets but I didn’t bother the kids because they most likely wouldn’t have money on them.

As the afternoon rolled by I managed to snag a few wallets from some unsuspecting teens that had just got off school. I was just about to leave when I was greeted by a familiar voice.

“Roxas?” I cringed; I hadn’t heard that voice in a long time. I turned to see a honey blond boy come running up. “It is you” the teen threw his arms around me “God Rox, where have you been” I shoved him off.

“Like you care,” I replied.

The boy looked stunned, “of course I care, after Seifer told us you had run away we were devastated” I smirked _ya like I would believe that_.

“Just go away Hayner,” I growled.

“C’mon man, we’re best friends” Hayner implied.

That did it, “Oh really?” I snarled, “I didn’t know friends betrayed their friends. All the times Seifer, who, by the way, was the one who helped me, picked on us, you would stick up for me and I for you. Yet as soon as it’s our guardian you just stand by and watch?” Hayner’s gaze fell “See ya Hayner” with that I ran off towards home.


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)

On my way home, I ran into Sora again and was invited to his house. I thought about it and figured that It didn’t matter if I got back late as long as I got back before sunset.

Sora was delighted and he led me to a large house. I was shocked. How could a kid so rich, wander around without some form of protection? I remembered Riku and how protective he had been when they first met me.

As we entered the house, Riku and Kairi greeted me again. “My parents won’t be home for a while, so we can hang out until then,” Sora explained. I nodded as we headed to the games room.

A few hours later we heard a shout from the front of the house “Sora! Honey we’re home!”

Sora smiled and rushed to the door. Riku, Kairi, and I, were trailing behind. Sora’s dad was lean with spiked blond hair that almost resembled mine. His mother had long brown hair tied back with a pink ribbon.

“Hey mom, hey dad” Sora greeted “there’s someone I’d like you to meet” Riku’s demeanor seemed to change as his eyes met with Sora’s dad. “Mom, dad, this is Roxas” Sora smiled as Riku and Kairi parted to reveal my short form.

Sora’s mom gasped, tears filling her eyes. “Sora, what did you say?” Sora’s dad asked. Images flooded my sight.

_I was sitting at the train station with mom on my left and Sor on my right. We were waiting for dad to come but I was too distracted by the sounds and sights. As soon as mom’s back was turned I scooted off the bench to go look at something I had seen in a store window._

_I gazed with my mouth hanging open and watering, as I stared at the sea salt ice cream. As I turned around to return to the bench I lost sight of Sor, and mom. I thought I saw a head of spiky blond hair. Thinking it was dad I followed it. Once the crowd cleared I realized I’d been mistaken and now I was completely lost._

_Tears welled up in my eyes, as I sobbed for my parents. A police officer found me later and because I couldn’t talk clearly he decided to take me to the nearby orphanage._

“M-mom?” I whispered, Sora stared at me in confusion; She nodded in encouragement “D-dad?”

Sora was livid, “So you didn’t even bother to look?” Sora questioned.

“Of course we did sweetheart, but we were in an unknown town and no one claimed to have seen him” Sora’s mom, who I now knew as my own, explained.

“Sora it’s okay” I tried to reason.

“Okay?” Sora snapped “Roxas, I just found out I have a long lost brother, not only that, but a twin; a twin who was abandoned when we were little. You think that’s okay?” Riku sighed rubbing his temple “And you,” Sora pointed at Riku, “You knew didn’t you?

Riku nodded, “Your parents told my parents what happened and while they were looking, so was I” Riku explained, “I knew how close you were to your brother and I didn’t want you to be upset”

“That’s why I never saw you” Sora acknowledged.

“That would also explain the look on your face when I told Sora my name” I confirmed.

Riku nodded, “You looked so much like cloud and as soon as you told us your name, it confirmed my suspicions”

“So when were planning on telling me?” Sora asked.

Riku cringed “I thought you might figure it out for yourself,”

“So where were you Roxas?” Cloud asked. I cringed, confession, time but I couldn’t rat out the organization, so instead I told them about the orphanage, how I had run away and now lived on the streets as a pick pocket. “Roxas please give me the wallets you have collected”.

I hesitated, I didn’t want to get beaten again so I lied, “I haven’t collected today” Cloud frowned but didn’t press me. I looked out the window at the setting sun. “I’ve got to go”

“Go where?” asked Sora “you don’t mean back on the streets? You’re home now Rox, you don’t have to live out there anymore”

I sighed; “I have obligations Sor” I explained vaguely “but I’ll come visit, I promise” I got up and ran out the door.

I didn’t notice as I left, a figure stepped out of the shadows. “Well this is interesting” the mysterious person sneered.

 


	9. A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)  
> Warning LEMON!

**Roxas POV**

As I returned to the mansion I tossed the wallets into the box and went to meet up with Axel to tell him the news of my family, but he wasn’t there. Apparently he had been sent on a special assignment by Xemnas and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. I decided to grab a sausage before heading off to bed.

 

**Unknown POV**

Master Xemnas seemed very pleased with the information I had gathered for him. He was smart to send Axel away so as not to follow me.

“That boy, Roxas, is rich. Imagine what he could gain for us,” I had suggested. Xemnas had been pondering this for a while.

“Yes, but let’s raise the stakes” he suggested, “for every offer that isn’t good enough we harm Roxas”

“Harm him?” I asked “wouldn’t that ruin the profit?”

“Ah, but this would scare them into bringing more money until I was satisfied or they go broke” Xemnas sneered.

“Shall I get the boy?” I asked.

“Not yet, let’s lead them into a false sense of security first” Xemnas cackled.

 

**Roxas POV**

Axel did return the next day but he looked exhausted so I left him to rest. Later that night we finally talked.

“So where did Xemnas send you?” I asked.

“Just to do a quick pick up, nothing too intense” Axel brushed off. I didn’t question what he had to what he had to pick up; instead I went into my story f my discovery. Axel frowned, “So what, you’re just going to leave the organization?”

“No,” I answered, “I’m just happy I found my family”

“You know you couldn’t go live with them even if you wanted” Axel informed me.

“I’m not going to- wait why not?” I asked.

“Xemnas wouldn’t let you, you know too much” Axel explained.

Fury built inside me “I don’t care!” I shouted, “Even if I wanted to live with them, which I don’t, I would leave”

“You can’t have both Rox, you have to choose, it’s either them or me” Axel claimed. “Him”, not us, not the organization.

“I don’t belong to you Axel,” I yelled “I don’t belong to anyone”

Axel growled, “you really are clueless aren’t you?” before I could retort he smashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as I found myself returning the kiss. I will admit that for the past couple nights I had been consulting my feelings for the redhead.

Axel’s tongue traced my lips asking for entrance. I obliged and his tongue began to map out the cavern of my mouth. He pulled me closer to his body and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Axel pulled back as I gasped for air. “I-“ I trailed off not sure what to say. He smirked.

“Now do you understand?” he whispered mockingly. I shook my head, he laughed and pushed me against the wall attacking my lips once more. I could feel heat pooling in my loins and I groaned as he rubbed against me.

Axel must have felt the bulge in my pants because his hand son trailed down to rub against it. I moaned “you like that Roxy?” he whispered in my ear. He sped up his ministrations until I felt my release and my legs buckled underneath me. He chuckled as he kissed my neck and held me before swiftly picking me up to take me to my room. He gently laid me onto my bed and covered me up.

“Goodnight Roxas” Axel whispered, kissing me one last time before leaving me to ponder my unanswered questions.


	10. Family Doesn't Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)  
> Warning: Abuse (which I DO NOT condone), and foul language

**Axel's POV**

What was I thinking? Oh I know “ _he’s cute, he’s young, he’s fuckable”_ the truth was I’d been caught up in the moment, I’m surprised I didn’t fuck him right there and reopen his wounds.

“Hey Ax, how’s it going?” Demyx asked, striding up to me.

“Not good Demyx” I replied, “I fucked up real bad”

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad” Demyx encouraged.

“Demyx,” I began, “I told Roxas I like him, kissed him, and gave him a hand job, without considering if he felt the same way”

Demyx paled “What?” he shouted “wait did he kiss back?” I blushed and nodded. Demyx face split into a wide smile. “He did! Oh Axel, I’m so happy for you”

“But what if he got the wrong idea and thought I only wanted a quick fuck?” I asked.

“Dude, trust me, he likes you” Demyx assured me; “even if he didn’t return the kiss, I’ve seen him staring at you for a while now” I shrugged as Saix walked up to us.

“You two!” he addressed us “Xemnas needs someone to check out a house for him, it could mean more money” Demy and I nodded as Saix handed me the address. Hopefully this takes my mind off Roxas for a while.

 

**Roxas POV**

A large hand awaked me and I opened my eyes to pair of stone cold ones. “Xemnas requests you see him,” the man informed me. I agreed and quickly slipped on a new change of clothes before following the giant.

I was led to a different room with a large bed. On the edge sat Xemnas, “thank you Lexeaus, you may leave” Xemnas dismissed the large man who grunted in response.

I felt fear coarse through me as I recalled what happened last time I had been left alone in a room with Xemnas.

“Come here Roxas” Xemnas ordered gesturing for me to come closer. I shakily moved towards him. “Roxas you are an orphan correct?” I nodded. “How did you become an orphan?” I hesitated before shrugging. Xemnas must have not noticed. “So you don’t remember who your family was?”

“No sir” I answered meekly.

“I see, not that it matters now” Xemnas passed off “we are your family now” I smiled shyly, happy that Xemnas felt the same way. “Family supports each other, correct Roxas?” I nodded “And they don’t keep secrets, do they?”

“No sir” I answered strongly, now that the danger had passed.

Xemnas walked over to a desk and picked up what looked to be a photo. “Do you recognize this house Roxas?” Xemnas asked, gesturing to the picture of a house, a _very_ familiar house.

“No sir” I lied.

Xemnas struck me “I’ll ask you again, do you recognize this house?” I didn’t want to endanger Sora.

“No” I repeated coldly. He struck me again.

“Don’t lie to me boy” Xemnas spat “one of my men saw you leaving this house the other day” my eyes widened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I lied. He struck me again and I fell.

“I see you must learn some respect” Xemnas went over to a drawer and pulled out a rope. He tugged me up and dragged me to the bed. He tied me to the bedposts; face down, with my butt in the air. He moved out of my field of vision. He returned and I caught the glimpse of a large paddle. He swiftly pulled down both my pants and boxers, exposing my bare bottom to him. He lightly caressed my cheeks before stepping back.

I heard it before I felt the smack of the paddle on my bare ass. I muffled my screams, as he struck again. Just as he had with the belt, he spaced the strikes out enough that I could not be certain of the next strike therefore, no preparation and no way to adjust. He smacked extra hard at one point causing me to cry out. After that I couldn’t suppress my screams. I lost count after thirty strikes.

After what felt like eternity but was probably only a few minutes. He untied me and I collapsed. He stroked my cheeks again and I hissed as it stung.

“Did you now that house Roxas?” Xemnas asked quietly yet firmly.

“Yes” I whimpered.

“Do you know who lives there?

“Yes”

“Good boy, you may leave”

I weakly tried to push myself up and pull up my pants, hissing as my ass rubbed against the fabric.

“Family doesn’t lie Roxas, remember that” Xemnas instructed. I didn’t answer as I limped out of the room.

 

**Axel’s POV**

I gazed up at the large house, what could Xemnas be planning?

“Hurry up Riku” came a voice from inside. The door opened and I stared in shock. There stood the brown haired boy, Sora.

“Oh Shit!” I whispered.


	11. Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)

**Roxas POV**

Axel had returned from his mission, but I decided to avoid him. Not only because I didn’t know what my feelings were for him but I also didn’t want him to know what Xemnas had done to me.

I slipped down the hallways quietly, “hey Roxy!” so much for avoiding him.

“Hey Axel,” I turned around and plastered a fake smile on my face “where’ve ya been?” I asked.

“That’s what I wanna talk to you about, can we go somewhere more private?” Axel suggested. I nodded as he led me to his room. He gestured for me to sit down but I remained standing, my ass still throbbing. “You may want to take a seat”

I smiled nervously, “I’ll be okay” I falsely assured him.

Axel frowned, “seriously Rox, take a seat” I didn’t want to seem suspicious so I carefully sat beside him with a wince. “What’s wrong? Is this because of earlier?”

“No!” I shouted to quickly “I-I just-“ I whimpered. I couldn’t stand the pain any longer and fell to the floor with a cry of agony.

“Roxas!” Axel shouted in surprise, he fell to his knees beside me. “What’s wrong?” I groaned and grabbed my ass. Axel must have noticed my reaction because the next thing I knew, I felt his hands gently prying mine from my swollen cheeks.

“N-no,” I mumbled beginning to shake, “Axel don’t-“ but he swiftly pulled down my pants and boxers causing me to hiss.

A sharp intake of breath was heard behind me. “Roxas what happened?” Axel asked.

Tears slid down my face as I glanced back at him, “Xemnas” I muttered. Axel’s face was full of pure outrage.

“Why?” he asked.

“Picture of a house” I mumbled, not trusting my voice.

Axel’s eyes widened, “What house?” he asked. I didn’t answer; he gripped my shoulders and shook me, “Roxas, what house?”

“Sora’s” I whimpered, Axel cursed.

“Roxas, he sent me to that house” Axel informed me “I was meant to scope it out, Sora could be in danger”

I froze in fear; not Sora, not my family, no wonder Xemnas was so interested. “Axel we have to warn them” I exclaimed. I tried to stand but the pain was overwhelming and I found myself falling towards the floor, luckily Axel caught me.

“Roxas you’re too injured,” Axel pointed out “I’ll go, if I tell them I know you they’ll have to listen” I shook my head.

“Axel, they don’t know anything about the Organization, they won’t trust you, I have to go with you,” I explained. Axel’s eyes were full of concern but he relented and half supported, half carried me, to Sora’s.

 

**Unknown POV**

“He knows sir” I informed Xemnas.

“Then time has run out” Xemnas acknowledged “fetch the boy, I have to make a phone call”

“Yes Superior” I bowed.

“Oh and one more thing” he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss, “Hurry back” I smiled and ran off to fetch the blonde haired brat.

 

**Roxas POV**

I knocked on Sora’s door, “Sora?” I called. The door opened and I was met with a pair of familiar blue eyes with spiky brown hair.

Sora’s face lit up before falling after seeing my condition “Hey Rox, what are you doing here? What happened?” Sora asked. His gazed shifted to the man supporting me. “Who’s this?”

“This is Axel, he’s a friend” I explained, “Sora, we need to talk, can we come in?” Sora nodded and stepped aside as Axel supported me, before sitting me on the couch in Sora’s living room. Sora joined us and noticed my look of pain. “Sora, I didn’t tell you everything”

This time I told Sora everything; The Organization, Xemnas’s plan, or at least what I expected, and what I thought he should do. Sora’s eyes widened but he agreed to be more cautious. We said our goodbyes and left.

Axel offered to help me back but I declined, my ass didn’t feel as sore as it used to. As we hobbled back I found myself struggling to keep up with Axel. I felt something tug on my jacket and a hand clamp over my mouth. I shouted for Axel and elbowed my attacker. However, my kidnapper was persistent and I felt him strike my head. Darkness overtook me as I lost sight of Axel.

I regained consciousness in an unfamiliar room. I was tied to a chair and I struggled to break free. “You just couldn’t help yourself could you?” I raised my head as Xemnas stepped out of the shadows, “You could have had a home with the rest of The Organization but instead you chose _them_ ”

I glared, “I would choose them over you if it meant protecting innocent people!” I shouted.

“Innocent?” Xemnas spat “Roxas, I don’t think you know who these people are”

“I know enough” I didn’t want to tell him they were my family.

“They’re liars Roxas” Xemnas claimed.

“You’re the liar,” I snarled.

“You want proof?” Xemnas held up a cell phone.

“Did you tell him?” I recognized Kairi’s voice.

“Yes,” responded Sora.

“And he believed you?”

“Most definitely”

“That boy is so dumb, he’ll lead us right to them” Riku’s cold voice added. “Your dad is chief of the police, he’ll want to know everything”

“And once we’ve squeezed everything out of him, he’ll go back to that horrid orphanage your mother abandoned him at all those years ago”

I felt a thumb brush away my tears. “Shh, it’s alright Roxas” Xemnas cooed “You didn’t know, but we can make them pay for their lies” I nodded numbly as he gently untied the ropes around my wrists “Go, rest, we’ll discuss more in the morning” I numbly stood and left the room, finding myself within the mansion. I stumbled to my room.

Back in the previous room Xemnas placed the phone to his ear, “well done Naminé,” he praised.


	12. Escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)  
> Warning: Foul Language, and Violence,

**Riku’s POV**

There came a knock at Sora’s door. During Roxas’s explanation I had made a call to an old friend.

_“Namine?” I spoke quietly into the phone._

_“Riku?” a small voice answered, “it’s been too long”_

_“Listen, do you know anything about a group called the organization?” I asked. There was a pause and a sigh._

_“Riku, I work for them,” Namine confessed._

_I froze “did you know Roxas works there?” I asked_

_“Yes” she replied._

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, “You knew how long my parents and I searched for him”_

_“I know Riku, but if you knew how ruthless their leader was, you’d know why I couldn’t say anything,” she explained. “Listen, Xemnas will expect me to help him, he’s going to capture Roxas after he leaves, he’ll expect me to find a way to convince Roxas to help him. He’ll think I’m just messing with the recording but I need you to get Kairi and Sora involved for my plan to work” she explained._

As soon as Roxas left I inform Sora, getting Kairi to come over so we could record. We waited with baited breath as Namine sent the message.

After what felt like eternity a dark voice came over the phone “Well done Namine” and hung up. We breathed a sigh of relief as Namine explained the rest of the plan.

She would get Roxas and we would meet her at the clock tower where we would grab him and leave on the tram. Should anything go wrong, they would call Cloud, but only as a last resort.

 

**Roxas POV**

I wept, how could I have been so stupid? I should have expected this to happen. Axel came rushing in, “God Roxas I thought something bad had happened to you-“ Axel cut himself off. “What happened Roxas?”

I sniffled “I was wrong” I whimpered.

“What?” Axel asked.

“They aren’t my family, they just anted to get to you guys,” I explained.

Axel sighed, “Shit, I’m sorry Rox. Do you want to talk about it?”

I shook my head as he rubbed my back in soothing circles and place a kiss on the back of my head. He gently lifted me up and held me to his chest as I sobbed. “Shh” he cooed “I’m here Rox, I’m here” I sobbed until I fell asleep.

**Axel’s POV**

Why did I do that? I knew it wasn’t true, if I had just told him what I saw.

_I watched as Namine, someone I least expected, instructed the group of teenagers on what they should say. As I listened in I could tell that even if they didn’t want to, they would hurt Roxas. I had to get back before Xemnas destroyed him._

But it was too late and I was so selfish not to tell him what he wanted to hear. My head was pounding; I needed air.

I left the mansion and ran to the park where I claimed a fire pit and started tossing wood onto it. I set it on fire and continuously fueled it to grow.

Fire always seemed to calm me, call me a Pyro, but there was just something about fire that fascinated me.

Suddenly a splash of water put it out. I spun around to snap at the idiot who did it but stopped myself as I recognized my assailant. “Xion,” I acknowledged, “What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same thing” Xion replied. “I know you Ax, you ony come here when something’s bothering you, now what is it?”

“We haven’t spoken in a long time” I avoided.

“Stop changing the subject” she scolded, “it’s Roxas, isn’t it?”

I was shocked “how did you know?”

“Pleas Axel, at least give me some credit” she waved “you know I’m the organization snoop. Now about Roxas”

I sighed, “I should have told him but I didn’t and now he thinks he was being used”

“He is being used” Xion pointed out “just not by whom he thinks. You have to tell him the truth, Xemnas plans to harm him for money” I looked up in fear.

“Then we have to get back to the mansion, fast”. I was about to run when an idea crossed my mind. “Wait! We have to make a stop,” Xion agreed.

**Roxas POV**

I had refused to leave my room. Demyx had tried to coax me out earlier but I had ignored him.

Finally I heard the voice I had been waiting for. “Roxas, can I come in” the usually snarky voice was transformed into a cautious unknown one. I gave a small grunt. Axel entered and sat on the edge of my mattress. “Roxas, listen, you need to come with me-“

“No, he needs to come with me” I turned to see a large man with dreadlocks “The Superior wishes to see you” the large man informed.

“Again?” I asked.

“I wouldn’t question him, come along”

Axel stood “he’s not going with you” Axel snarled. I glanced up at Axel confused.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Because, Xemnas plans to harm you,” Axel explained.

“Why would he do that, if anything he’s one of the few people I _can_ trust” Axel turned to me.

“Sorry Roxy, this is for your own good” I felt pain explode across the back of my head as I collapsed and blacked out. I swore I heard Sora’s voice calling my name.


	13. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)  
> Warning: Violence

**Riku’s POV (earlier)**

We sat for a while, trying to come up with a plan when there came a knock at the door. Namine peeked through the peephole and her eyes widened. She slowly unlocked the door. There were voices, before Namine was shoved out of the way and in walked a familiar redhead.

“Axel,” I greeted with surprise “what are you doing here?”

“Roxas is in trouble,” Axel stated, ignoring the greeting. With these words, Sora jumped to his feet.

“What?” Sora shouted, “What happened?”

“Xemnas has him and he’s going to use him to get a ransom from you.” Axel explained “If you don’t comply he’s going to hurt Roxas, but even if you pay him, he could milk you for money for years to come because he knows you’ll pay as long as he has Roxas.”

I glared “and how can we trust you?” I challenged.

“Because I’m the only one Roxas truly trusts” Axel answered.

“You love him don’t you?” Sora asked.

Axel blushed, “uhh…” he responded.

“Wow Sora, you actually got him to shut up” I joked.

Axel glared as the color on his cheeks deepened until it nearly matched his hair. “Yes, okay, fine, I like him!” Axel shouted, crossing his arms.

There was a light giggle coming from behind the tall redhead. I finally took notice of a black haired girl around Roxas’s height.

“Xion?” Namine’s eyes widened. The black haired girl smiled and waved. I was shocked, she looked a lot like Kairi did when we were younger.

“Hey Nam” the girl greeted.

“Wow, I’m surprised you actually left the mansion” Namine joked.

 _“Anyways”_ I interrupted, “What do you think we should do Axel?”

“I’ll meet up with Roxas before Xemnas gets him,” Axel explained “once I have him I’ll meet you guys at the clock tower”

We all agreed and prepared to leave.

**Axel’s POV (Present)**

I had managed to escape the mansion with Roxas, with mild casualties. We now sat at the base of the train station. I awaited Roxas’s return to the living. I had a feeling that when he awoke he would not be very pleased.

I was right; as soon as he woke up he started screaming at me. “-And another thing-” I cut him off with a kiss. He struggled in my hold but as I slid my tongue into his mouth he ceased his struggling. His tongue timidly poked out as I coaxed it with mine.

He moaned as I slid my hands along his sides. I moved them further up his shirt and around his back. “Axel” he gasped, as my fingertips grazed over his scar. I smirked as I moved my lips down his neck until he let out a squeak as I met the conjunction between his neck and shoulder. I bit down causing him to tighten his hold on me. I sucked on it until it left a beautiful love bite.

I pulled back and smiled at him “c’mon, your family’s waiting” I encouraged. As I moved to pull him up he pulled me back down.

“Axel, they don’t care about me” he retorted. Tears slid down his face, I forget sometimes that he was just a kid. I held him close as he sobbed.

“Roxy, they care, trust me, they care” I whispered reassurances but he continued to shake his head.

“No they don’t” I turned at the voice and glared at the blue-haired lapdog.

“Saix” I acknowledged, “I’m guessing Xemnas sent you?” Saix held a gun in his right hand.

“Well it seems a certain redhead has decided to play hero,” Saix informed, “now give me Roxas and The Superior _might_ consider forgiving you” Saix held out his hand.

I tightened my hold on Roxas “Never” I snarled. I was shocked when Roxas gently pushed me away.

“Axel, please” Roxas begged, “I don’t want you to get hurt” I stared at him.

“Don’t you see Roxas?” I asked, “I’d do anything for you, I’d take a bullet for you any day. I love you” Roxas’s breath hitched at the confession. Tears filled his eyes once again.

“I love you too,” he murmured. I felt my chest tighten and pulled Roxas towards me again.

“Not that this moment isn’t _touching_ ” Saix sneered, “but I must be getting Roxas back as soon as possible, whether you’re dead or not”

“I told you before Saix, I’m never giving him up” I shouted. Saix turned the safety off the pistol, the gun pointed directly to my head.

“I’ll give you one more chance-” Saix offered.

“You could give me a million chances, my answer remains the same!” I yelled.

“Very well!” Saix shouted. As he pulled the trigger I was shoved and I heard the thud of a small body.


	14. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)  
> Warning: Violence, Foul Language

**Axel’s POV**

I stared in shock at the familiar blonde hair of the victim. I couldn’t comprehend what had happened.

“NO!” there came a shout from behind me as Sora ran up to cradle the body.

“Shit!” Saix cursed and ran. I couldn’t believe it; I didn’t want to believe it. I felt arms wrap around me and tears stain my shirt.

We all gazed sadly at our lost friend. “Namine!” Sora wailed, Riku gently pried Sora’s arms away to be a replacement for comfort.

I held onto Roxas, I was shaking, as was he at how close we had come to losing our lives.

A black car pulled up and out stepped a tall blond. “Sora!” the blond called and ran up to the sobbing boy. I tightened my grip on Roxas in protection against this stranger.

The blond gently pried Sora away from Riku and held him. “Shh,” the blond whispered to Sora and I watched as the brunette’s sobs gradually lessened. The blond glanced up and his gaze caught mine before moving to the smaller blond in my arms.

The taller blond glared “May I ask who you are and why your arms are around my son?” he asked. I stiffened as Roxas arms tightened around my waist and he mumbled into my shirt what sounded like “like hell you’re my dad”

I looked back to where Saix had been only moments before. I unwrapped one of my arms from around Roxas but he just tightened his hold on my jacket. I held my hand out to the taller blond. “My name’s Axel, I’m a friend of Roxas,” I explained. The taller blond continued to glare.

I slowly lowered my hand. “How do I know you’re not working for them?” the blond accused. I was about to defend myself when Roxas pulled away from me.

“You’re one to talk,” Roxas responded, “How do I know you’re really my dad?” The tall blonde’s face contorted with shock, his mouth hanging open.

“Roxas what are you talking about?” I asked.

“Xemnas told me everything. I even heard them on the phone” Roxas accused “You said you were going to rat out the organization and let them take me to an orphanage or rot with them in prison”

I finally realized what he meant. “Roxas that’s not true-“ I tried to explain.

“How do you know?” Roxas shouted at me and his eyes widened. “You’re working with them aren’t you?” Roxas pointed his finger at me. “You lied. You never loved me” tears formed in his eyes.

“Roxas listen to me!” I shouted.

“No!” Roxas shouted back, covering his ears. I grabbed his arms, he struggled to break from my grasp, and his eyes squeezed shut. I did the only thing I could think of to stop him. I captured his lips with my own and he froze, his eyes widening. I pushed my lips harder against his in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Roxas tentatively responded. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity. When we finally broke apart, Roxas’s tears were pouring down his face and I gently pulled him into my chest once more. He whimpered what sounded like an apology.

“Shh Rox it’s all right, I’m here” I reassured him.

Sora slowly approached us. “Roxas,” he spoke softly. I felt Roxas tense in my arms as Sora continued, “We had to fake that recording. Namine told us it was the only way to save you. I’m sorry we hurt you” as Sora mentioned Namine, he seemed to choke up. Roxas nodded, not seeming to have the energy to argue anymore.

The tall blond cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, but may be we should discuss this back at my place” he suggested “I believe that if we stay here too long we may draw a crowd and I have a few phone calls to make”

I nodded and gently coaxed Roxas to follow as everyone piled into the black car, Riku carrying Namine with us.


	15. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)  
> Warning: Violence, Foul Language

**Axel’s POV**

As Roxas explained what Xemnas had told him, I listened from the window, cringing at the parts that nearly left Roxas in tears. Meanwhile I was keeping a lookout for any organization members that may still be lurking.

Everyone eventually left to grab some dinner, though I knew dinner was the last thing on anyone’s mind after the tragic incident that we had all witnessed. I myself refused to eat, still shaken from both nearly losing my life, but more so from nearly losing Roxas.

As everyone headed to bed I continued to stare out the window in thought when I felt a presence behind me. “You should eat something” I recognized the voice of the tall blond who I later learned was named Cloud.

I shook my head “Not hungry” I replied. Cloud sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Thank you, for saving my son. I’m sorry I accused you of being one of them” Cloud apologized.

I snorted, “I am one of them” I answered, “ I steal, I gamble, I cheat, I lie. The others are the same, sure there are a few worse than me, but in the end it doesn’t matter what or how much crime you commit, you’re still labeled a criminal. I turned to face him, “Bur Roxas, he is still so innocent, he still has his whole life ahead of him. Me, well, what could I ever hope to give him? A life of running from the law? That isn’t a life.”

Cloud’s eyes filled with concern, but he kept his face stoic. “Axel, I understand where you’re coming from,” Cloud answered, “but your past is your past. It’s what you do in your future and in the _now_ , that defines who you are. You’ve saved my son, helped him find his family, and you clearly love him, which he obviously reciprocates”

I was about to retort when I heard a gunshot and the sound of breaking glass coming from upstairs.

“Roxas” I whispered, before running towards his room. What I saw made me freeze. There stood Xemnas, yet to see me, holding a gun pointed towards a frightened Roxas, sitting up in bed.

“Well my dear Roxas, it seems you didn’t heed my warning” Xemnas growled. “I thought I told you these people were liars and now you’ve fallen into their hands, you and Axel.”

“You’re the liar!” Roxas shouted.

“Silence!” Xemnas roared, firing the gun close to wear Roxas’s arm laid on the sheets of the bed. “Now, you come back with me, or I will be forced to kill you”

“Why?” Roxas asked

“Well now, I can’t have you blabbing about the location of our hideout or our plans, now can I?” Xemnas explained.

Roxas smirked “and what if I already did?” Roxas asked.

Xemnas’s eyes darkened “then it seems you no longer have a choice. I shall have to eliminate everyone in this house, starting with you” Xemnas answered.

He turned off the safety and just before he pulled the trigger, I jumped in front of Roxas covering his body with my own. I heard two guns go off and felt pain shoot through my back, as I gazed down at the shocked boy beneath me.

“I love you” the words formed on my lips, but no sound escaped as darkness clouded my vision and I saw Roxas’s mouth form my name in silence. As darkness formed around the edges of my sight I let it take me.


	16. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)  
> Warning: I guess slight gore, if you call blood gore. Foul language.

**Roxas POV**

I stared down at Axel who had just fallen unconscious on top of me from the gun wound in his back. I had heard a second gun go off but I didn’t care to look up. Tears spilled from my eyes as blood seeped through the back of Axel’s shirt, on to my bed.

I felt someone gently shake me, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the lifeless body lying in my lap. I heard someone shout far away, nothing permeated my shield though. I was frozen even as someone pulled me away and two people lifted Axel on to a stretcher and then another body.

I numbly let the person holding me, drag me outside to a black car and buckle me in. We drove to for a while, my mind elsewhere. When we arrived at our destination, I was dragged out and sat down in a seat, in a white room, full of people. Someone knelt in front of me, someone with brown spiky hair. His lips formed words but I couldn’t hear anything. He grabbed my shoulders, gently shaking me. I could hear someone breathing heavily. It wasn’t until someone pulled me into an embrace that I realized I was shaking and the heavy breathing was coming from me.

Sounds slowly poured into my ears and recognition finally set in.  I was in a hospital, Sora was holding me, and tears were sliding down my face as I shook. “Shh Rox, it’s okay” Sora was whispering words of comfort in my ear. “He’s going to be okay” _Who?_ I wondered. “They said the bullet just missed his heart, but punctured a lung” _Who?_ I tried to ask but my voice caught in my throat.

Sora continued to hold me for what felt like eternity, until a nurse approached us informing us that we could see the patient now. “Axel” my voice finally registered as we entered the room and I saw him, hooked up to so many wires and tubes.

“He is in a coma, we do not know for how long though,” the nurse informed us. “We have replaced his punctured lung so he should breath easier now”. I slowly approached the bed and took Axel’s hand in my own. I slid to my knees and wept, my head pressed against the sheets as I squeezed Axel’s hand. I felt someone rubbing my back soothingly but I shrugged it off; I only wanted to feel one person’s hand right now and he was currently sleeping with no set plan of waking.

“Axel please wake up” I whispered.

**Axel’s POV (1)**

I awoke to an annoying beeping sound. Could someone shut that off? I went to pull my hand up but felt something restricting it. I slowly opened my eyes to bright lights. I squinted until my eyes adjusted and I gazed around the white room. I concluded that I was in a hospital.

I then moved my sight to what had restricted me. I gazed down at the sleeping blond holding my hand and smiled.

A nurse walked in and nearly jumped as she noticed I had awoken. I smiled and moved my eyes back to the blond. She returned my smile and moved to go call a doctor in.

As the door closed with a click, the blond stirred and blinked his eyes, clearing the drowsiness from them.

I couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped my lips from his adorableness. He froze and his eyes flew to mine as I smirked. His eyes filled with tears as he flung himself at me. Then after a moments pause he punched my arm.

“Jesus Rox, careful, I’m still injured” I whined, grabbing my arm.

“That’s for scaring the shit out of me,” Roxas cried, and then he leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. As he pulled away he smiled “that’s for saving my life” I smiled as the doctor walked in.

“Well Axel, how are you?” the doctor asked.

“As well as any man can be after being shot in the back” I stated bluntly.

“You certainly were lucky” the doctor pointed out, “the bullet just missed your heart. You were asleep for about two days” he handed me a glass of water “you must be parched” I nodded my thanks and downed the glass swiftly. “Now, you will need to stay here for a few more tests, but if everything checks out you should be out of here by this evening. Roxas I suggest you go grab something to eat” Roxas nodded and left.

“How long was he here for?” I asked once Roxas was gone.

“He never left” the doctor informed me “he refused to leave your side until you woke up. Only left for the bathroom and food” My eyes widened.

After the doctor left I pondered my thoughts. “Now how am I supposed to leave?” I mumbled.


	17. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)

**Roxas POV**

I’d been staying with Axel for so long I forgot there were other’s who would care about the red head’s condition. As I headed for the vending machines I saw Cloud, Sora, and Riku come in through the front doors. Their eyes widened when they caught sight of me.

“Roxas?” asked Sora, “what are you doing outside of Axel’s room? Is everything all right?” Sora was taken aback when I smiled. I hadn’t smiled since I found out Axel was in a coma. Not even when I heard the news that Xemnas was dead.

“He’s awake,” I answered. Sora’s, Cloud's and Riku's eyes widened. “I’m just getting some food” Sora nodded, and then all three left towards Axel’s room.

I joined them later. They were gathered around Axel’s bed as Axel explained how the bullet had missed his heart and punctured a lung that was replaced.

As he noticed me walk in he smiled and opened his arms for me. I ran to him and cuddled into his protective embrace.

“The doctor says that I can leave soon,” Axel informed me. I smiled, happy that I wouldn’t have to wait long.

Later that night, when we had returned home with Axel, we went to my room to talk. I told him how after he had been shot, Cloud had shot Xemnas and the law had called it self defense. I also thanked him for saving my life in which he responded by kissing me.

“Roxas, we need to talk” Axel began.

I snorted “isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” I joked. He didn’t answer and my face fell.

“Roxas, you’re young,” Axel continued, “I’m older than you by 7 years, you’ve got your whole life ahead of you while I will be constantly running from the law”

“What are you saying?” I asked.

“We can’t be together,” Axel stated bluntly.

Tears welled in my eyes “Why?” I whined.

Axel sighed, “A life of running is not a life Roxas” he explained, “No one knows your face, you will never be turned in. I have many enemies, I couldn’t bear it if you were ever hurt because of me!”

The tears streamed down my face “I don’t care!” I shouted, “I can’t stand not being with you!”

Axel smiled sadly, “I will always love you Roxas,” he confessed, “but you found your family and you have a future. I don’t”

I shook my head and grabbed on to him. His arms wrapped around me. I felt his hand gently lift my chin and his lips press against my own. I kissed fervently as if trying to make this moment last forever. My eyes closed tight, I felt him pull away and as I reopened them, he was gone, the wind blowing through my open window.


	18. Epilogue: The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Square Enix or anything owned by these two companies. I do not own Oliver Twist (that belongs to Charles Dickens an awesome writer)

**Third POV**

A blue haired man walked the streets alone. His face marked with a scar in the shape of an X. Ever since his leader had been declared dead, he and the rest of the organization had fled and scattered from the mansion. They had discovered the plans left by the Superior stating his true colors of making off with the money and leaving the rest of them to rot in prison.

The man pondered what he would do now that he had no leader, no money, and no necessities. As he approached an alley a figure with bright red hair stepped out of the shadows and leaned against a light post watching him go by. The blue haired man stopped and met the red head’s piercing green gaze. “Axel,” he acknowledges. The red head pulls out a wallet and holds it out to the blunette. “Lined?”

Axel smirks, “only the best,” the red head nods “right, Isa?” The blunette reaches out but hesitates before grabbing the wallet from the redhead’s hand. He opens it and counts the money inside.

“Indeed,” the blunette smirks, “Lea”

Behind the redhead steps up a blond mullet-mohawk boy with a large grin on his face, a man with black hair with a white stripe and an eye patch covering one eye and a dark smirk, as well as a shorter boy with periwinkle hair that covered half his face. They looked at each other with mischief in their eyes.

**2 Years Later**

A cloaked figure makes his way down the street, brushing against people who were looking into windows of the market.

The figure brushes up against a young man with spiky blond hair. As the cloaked figure turns away he feels a hand latch onto his arm. He turns to look down at the young man and his eyes widen as familiar blue meet stunning emerald.

“Nice try Axel” the young man whispers, pulling the cloaked figure down and capturing his lips; the action causing the hood to slip down and reveal a mane of bright red hair.

As they release, the redhead gasps out “Roxas”


End file.
